Wziąć wszystko i nie dać nic
by Van Vision
Summary: shonen-ai: SasoDei. Jestem beznadziejna w streszczeniach, więc po prostu przeczytajcie i skomentujcie. Enjoy.


**Wziąć wszystko i nie dać nic**

Nie wiem, czemu ze mną był. Wszędzie, zawsze. Praktycznie miałem go przy sobie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Co miał z mojego towarzystwa? Z tego, że mnie znał? Nic, zupełnie nic.

Deidara to chłopak, który ciągle tylko by gadał i gadał. Całymi godzinami i dniami. To jego bezustanne nawijanie każdego doprowadzało do szaleństwa. Widziałem w oczach innych żądzę mordu, gdy był w pobliżu i chęć przywalenia mu prosto w twarz. Ot tak, po prostu, tylko dlatego, że był. Mnie to osobiście nie obchodziło. Zawsze miałem wszystko w głębokim poważaniu i tylko kilka rzeczy mogło mnie poruszyć, rozdrażnić. Blondyn również był mi całkowicie obojętny, dopóki Lider nie zrobił z nas drużyny. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie byłem zadowolony. Nie pasowało mi jego towarzystwo. Byłem przyzwyczajony do ciszy i spokoju, samotności. Gdy pracowałem z Orochimaru tak właśnie żyłem. Powiedzieliśmy do siebie kilka słów i na tym się kończyło. Po wykonaniu misji rozdzielaliśmy się i szliśmy w inną stronę.

A wraz z pojawieniem się Deidary mój poukładany, milczący świat przeszedł rewolucję i obrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Na początku był nadspodziewanie spokojny i cichy, ostrożny wręcz. Obserwował mnie, badał każdy mój ruch, zapamiętywał zwyczaje, reakcje. I mimo tej swej „nieśmiałości" i „niepewności" był na tyle bezczelny, by całymi dniami i nocami przebywać w moim pokoju, siedząc na idealnie pościelonym łóżku, którego nigdy nie używałem. Wlepiał we mnie swoje niebieskie oczy i gadał trzy godziny, potem milczał jedną, a następnie znowu zaczynał trajkotać. Nie wiem nawet, co mówił. Odcinałem się od świata i skupiałem się tylko i wyłącznie na kukłach. Ale zapewne opowiadał o tym, jakim to jest artystą, że liczy się tylko wybuch, dynamizm, że to jest prawdziwe piękno. A takie lalki, obrazy, rzeźby – to nuda i strata czasu. Co taki bachor jak on może wiedzieć o prawdziwej sztuce?...

Powoli przyzwyczajałem się do towarzystwa tego żywego srebra. Nie przeszkadzało mi już tak bardzo ciągłe gadanie i próby wciągnięcia mnie do jakiekolwiek dyskusji. Można powiedzieć, że nawet mnie to śmieszyło. Te wszystkie zaczepki, wymyślanie coraz to nowszych tematów, zadawanie pytań bez sensu, jak i tych mądrych. Nie denerwowały mnie już wykłady o jego pojmowaniu sztuki. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to zacząłem go szanować za to, że ma swoje własne zdanie i zasady, których się trzymał. Co nie oznaczało, że zamierzałem się zgadzać z opinią, że kukły, rzeźby i spokój – mój świat – to coś niegodnego uwagi. I to był właśnie ten sposób, dzięki któremu wreszcie postanowiłem z nim porozmawiać. Chciałem mu wyjaśnić, czym jest dla mnie piękno i co sądzę o tych całych jego wybuchach. On słuchał uważnie każdego słowa, a potem zaczął się sprzeczać. Tak oto zaczęły się nasze małe sprzeczki. Trwały one do samego końca. Nie brałem ich na poważnie. Po prostu... Chyba polubiłem patrzeć na blondyna, gdy jest trochę poirytowany. Wyglądał wtedy zabawnie i przypominał kobietę, która była wściekła, bo nie mogła wybrać, w czym pójść na randkę.

A mówiąc o kobietach, to gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Deidarę, myślałem, że jest dziewczyną. Zmyliły mnie jego długie włosy, sylwetka i sposób poruszania się. Jak wszystkich zresztą. Pamiętam, że Kisame na samym początku powitał go inteligentnym „Cześć, ślicznotko". Mój partner w odpowiedzi na to pokazał mu środkowy palec i wywrzeszczał prosto w twarz: „Nie jestem żadną pieprzoną ślicznotką, ty cholerny rybi móżdżku, tylko mężczyzną!" i na samym końcu dodał swoje charakterystyczne „hmmm". Kisame zamurowało, a wszyscy inni mieli niezły ubaw. Czasami wspominaliśmy tę sytuację, co blondynowi nie za bardzo się podobało, gdyż był lekko przeczulony na punkcie swojego kobiecego wyglądu i denerwowały go złośliwe docinki rzucane przez innych członków Akatsuki. Takiego Hidana na przykład. Albo Itachiego, gdy był w podłym nastroju, a Deidara pojawił się w jego otoczeniu o złej porze i ze złym pomysłem w postaci podręczenia Uchihy. Taka już była natura tego żywego srebra, że zawsze musiał popyskować i zaleźć komuś za skórę. Wokół niego ciągle musiało być głośno, bo inaczej źle się czuł. I dlatego między innymi moje spokojne życie wypełniło się wybuchami, wstrząsami, wrzaskami, hukami i ciągłym gadaniem.

Ale przede wszystkim wypełniło się uśmiechami.

Bo prawda była taka, że Deidara ciągle się uśmiechał. Gdy trenował, spał, rozmawiał, walczył. Czasem to była tylko maska, którą zakładał, bo tak mu było wygodniej. Czasem jednak wszystko stawało prawdą, którą chciał się podzielić z innymi. Zazwyczaj ten „zaszczyt" przypadał mnie. W moim towarzystwie zawsze był pogodny i roześmiany, a gdy mówił „Sasori no danna", jego usta wykrzywiały się w jeszcze większym uśmiechu niż zwykle, jakby wypowiadane słowa sprawiały mu jeszcze większą radość.

– I co się tak szczerzysz, co? – spytałem raz, gdy siedział u mnie wieczorem.

– A nic, tak tylko, Sasori no danna, hmmm – odpowiedział, nadal się uśmiechając. Potem położył się na moim łóżku, bezczelnie rozciągając się na całej jego długości, a następnie, jeszcze bezczelniej, zakopał się w zszarzałej pościeli i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zasnął. Moją pierwszą reakcją było patrzenie na śpiącego blondyna przez dobre kilka minut. Później jednak tylko uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, po raz kolejny lekko rozbawiony, i wróciłem do swoich kukieł. Tak, Deidara potrafił mnie rozbawić. A może to nie było niczym więcej jak złudzeniem, jakąś iluzją, i tylko wydawało mi się, że coś w środku mnie się śmieje? Czy lalki się śmieją? Czy lalki cokolwiek czują? Ja nie czułem chłodu, gorąca, dotyku czy bólu, więc może tylko wmawiałem sobie, że posiadam jakiekolwiek emocje? Może po prostu chciałem się czuć bardziej ludzko i upodobnić się do człowieka, tak trochę, odrobinę?...

Właściwie, to ciągle się zastanawiałem, dlaczego Deidara traktował mnie w _ten_ sposób. Tak naturalnie, zwyczajnie, bez zahamowań i ostrożności. Wszyscy inni członkowie Akatsuki odnosili się do mnie po prostu jak do drewnianej kukły, którą zresztą byłem. Często Lider wysyłał mnie na męczące misje, wiedząc, że nie potrzebuję odpoczynku i że wykonam ją dwa – albo nawet i trzy – razy szybciej od innych. A blondyn... Cóż, on był szczery, otwarty, miły, pogodny i ciepły. Przebywał ze mną mnóstwo czasu, nie stawiając żadnych murów i blokad, w porównaniu do mnie. W zasadzie to mój pokój stał się jego pokojem, gdyż tu jadł, spał i robił wszystko inne, a do swojego nawet nie zaglądał. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że się o mnie troszczył na swój własny, niepoważny sposób. Zawsze, ale to zawsze, gdy wychodził do kuchni, pytał się mnie czy nie chcę czegoś do picia lub jedzenia. Gdy pracowałem do późna, potrafił uwiesić mi się na szyi i z pretensją powiedzieć, żebym przestał tak harować, bo się przemęczę. Nie dał sobie wytłumaczyć, że ja jestem cholerną kukłą, zwykłą, nic nie czującą kukłą, która nie wie, co to głód, pragnienie czy też zmęczenie. Po pewnym czasie doszło nawet do tego, że zaganiał mnie do łóżka, gdy sam kładł się spać, przykrywał nas kołdrą, wtulał się w moje twarde – ni to zimne, ni to ciepłe – ciało, nadal uporczywie twierdząc, że potrzebuję odpoczynku. Od tamtego czasu każdą noc spędzałem w łóżku z Deidarą obok.

– Jesteś taki sam, jak inni, Sasori no danna, hmmm – mówił głosem pełnym przekonania i wiary w to, że ma rację. Nie sprzeczałem się, nie było sensu. Chociaż, szczerze powiedziawszy, właśnie w takich momentach, właśnie dzięki Deidarze, moje „serce" zaczynało lekko drżeć i szybciej bić. Jego słowa nie były prawdą – nie byłem taki jak inni. Ale czy to ważne? Cieszyłem się – o ile kukły mogą się cieszyć – że choć jedna osoba uważa mnie za normalną istotę. To dodawało mi choć trochę człowieczeństwa.

Mijały dnie, tygodnie, miesiące, minął rok. Żywe srebro stało się częścią mojego spokojnego, poukładanego świata. Deidara przeniósł się do mnie chyba na dobre, bo już nawet poukładał większość swoich ubrań na jednej z półek, tuż obok moich. Kiedy nie było go w pobliżu, to znaczy, gdy panowała cisza i porządek, czułem, jakby było coś nie tak, jakby stało się coś złego. Niepokoiłem się, nie mogłem skupić, ten spokój mnie rozpraszał i sprawiał, że byłem niezdolny do dalszej pracy nad moimi marionetkami, rzeźbami i obrazami. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do tego ciągłego gadania, hałasowania i wysadzania różnych rzeczy. Przypuszczam, że źle bym się czuł również wtedy, gdyby Deidara nie leżał obok mnie na łóżku, nie oplatał mnie ramionami w talii i nie kładł głowy na tej twardej, drewnianej piersi. Stanowczo za bardzo się przyzwyczaiłem. A może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: Przywiązałem?

– Sasori no danna.

Zignorowałem go, skupiając się wyłącznie na pędzelku w ręce i lalce, którą właśnie malowałem. Teraz tylko to było najważniejsze. Jedno pociągnięcie, drugie, trzecie...

– Sasori no danna – powtórzył. Nadal nie reagowałem. – Sasori no danna – spróbował jeszcze raz, przeciągając samogłoski. Westchnąłem ciężko, odłożyłem pędzelek i kukiełkę, po czym odwróciłem głowę do Deidary. Znając to żywe srebro, nie przestałoby mi zawracać głowy, dopóki nie otrzymałoby tego, na czym mu zależało.

– Czego chcesz, Deidara? – spytałem wreszcie. Ten usiadł mi na kolanach, oplótł rękoma szyję i położył głowę na ramieniu. Chwilę później wplótł palce w moje włosy, gładząc je chwilę delikatnie i mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Pocałował kilka razy moją szyję, przylgnął do mnie mocno i zamknął nie zasłonięte celownikiem oko. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Ładnie pachniesz, hmmm.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, zepchnąć go i powiedzieć, by się tak nie zachowywał. Chciałem krzyknąć, że to nie ma sensu, że jest idiotą, żeby przestał się wygłupiać. Miałem ochotę po raz setny wyjaśnić mu, czym jestem: Zwykłą, martwą, drewnianą kukłą, która poruszała się tylko dzięki „sercu" wszczepionym w coś, co było odpowiednikiem piersi. Jednak zamiast tego objąłem go w pasie jedną ręką, drugą kładąc z tyłu jego głowy. Blondyn oderwał się na chwilę ode mnie, by spojrzeć prosto w moją twarz. Był zaskoczony, zdziwiony. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego gardła, zabrakło mu słów. Po raz pierwszy.

Zamrugał kilka razy, nadal niepewny, co robić, potem jego twarz rozjaśnił jego typowy, promienny uśmiech, który od ostatnich kilku miesięcy został zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. Znów się do mnie przysunął i nim zdążyłem się zorientować – jego usta spoczywały na moich, składając na nich delikatny i jednocześnie namiętny pocałunek.

Nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować, nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Moje „serce" znów zadrżało, zabiło o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. Przez chwilę miałem nawet wrażenie, że czuję ciepło rozlewające się po całym moim ciele, ale zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło i na powrót stałem się chodzącą posklejaną kupką drewna.

Blondyn nachylił się nad moim uchem i szepnął mi do niego kilka słów.

– Nie powinieneś tego robić – powiedziałem. – Nie otrzymasz ode mnie nic w zamian, Deidara.

– Nieważne, Sasori no danna. Wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, hmmm. Ale to nieprawda. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co inni o tobie myślą i mówią ani to, co ty o sobie myślisz. Dla mnie ważne jest to, co ja wiem, hmmm. Jesteś taki jak inni. Może trochę bardziej sztywny i twardy, ale taki sam, hmmm.

Zapanowała cisza. Nie miałem zamiaru komentować słów Deidary, a on nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę dodawać coś jeszcze. Obdarował mnie jeszcze jednym muśnięciem ust i położył się do łóżka, robiąc mi miejsce. Zawsze tak robił. Mówił w ten sposób „Już późno, czas iść spać. Chodź, Sasori no danna, musisz odpocząć". Ja jednak wstałem i skierowałem się do drzwi.

– Gdzie –

– Muszę coś załatwić z Liderem. Idź spać – nacisnąłem klamkę i już chciałem wyjść, ale zatrzymałem się w pół kroku i spojrzałem na blondyna. – Deidara.

– Hmmm?

Milczałem, patrząc się w jego niebieskie, roziskrzone oko.

– Już nic – powiedziałem, wzdychając, i opuściłem pokój.

Jeśli kukły mogą czegoś żałować, to ja żałuję. Żałuję, że wtedy nie powiedziałem mu „przepraszam" i „dziękuję". Nie przeprosiłem go za to, że wziąłem od niego wszystko, co tylko mogłem, co mi oferował, i nic w zamian mu nie dałem, bo nie byłem w stanie. Nie podziękowałem za to, że przy nim czułem się bardziej ludzko, że on patrzył na mnie jak na człowieka, a nie jak na poruszające się jakimś cudem drewno. Nie podziękowałem mu za to, że dzięki niemu wreszcie coś poczułem. Ciepło. To było przyjemne.

Żegnaj, Deidara. Dziękuję. Przepraszam. Żegnaj.

**Owari.**


End file.
